


No Functionalists at Maccadam's

by DisorientedOwl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: If you make a safe space for someone who seems nice and innocent, you'll get a bar full of Functionalists. If you defend someone's 'innocent kink' you'll find yourself among MAP's. If you let racists tell their stories you'll end up without diversity.These are the lessons learned at Maccadm's Oil House. Abide by them or get out.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	No Functionalists at Maccadam's

Electraceae never visited Maccadam's Oil House. True, she sang there a couple times but she'd never been a patron. So when she walked into the cool bar right at opening, she didn't expect to see it empty. A single bartender was setting up and barely spared her a glance as she fully stepped inside, which was a nice change of pace. Without the frames of bots cluttering the bar the whole space felt huge and uninviting. But Electraceae squared her wheelwells and sashayed inside. It was a little hard to hop onto the barstool but she caught the tail end of the bartender's amusement when she finally settled. 

When he didn't speak first, Electraceae cleared her voicebox, ""May I please have a purple highgrade?"

The bartender nodded and set down what he cleaned. He made quick work of the distillery before placing the drink in front of her. It sparkled in the half-light. 

"It's the smallest glass we have."

Fair enough. She would have to be here awhile or go back to the company. They sat alone and in silence with only the whir of machinery for some time as she sipped the sparkling beverage. Just as she started to feel toasty in her engine lines, the door hissed open again.

"Hey there," the frame that walked in was jovial and happy yoke. But the barkeep's optics narrowed. The otherbot couldn't feel it but Electraceae immediately tensed in response to the bartender's field. 

The new bot hopped onto the barstool two away from the idol. 

_Slam!_

The loud noise startled Electraceae into looking back at the bartender and her drink sloshed slightly.

"Get out," the barkeep growled.

The 'bot looked crestfallen, "Hey, I just want a drink."

"Don't make me pull a weapon on you. This is my bar, I say get out."

The bot huffed and pushed off the bar. He stomped away, doing his best to make as much noise and theatrics as possible. He couldn't slam the door but Electraceae had a feeling that he would if he could. Once the door shut she looked up at the bartender. 

He eyed her before picking up another glass, "You that idol?"

"Yes,sir."

"You wouldn't know it but he had a Functionist tag on his insignia. If I serve him a drink next thing I know he brings a few buddies and suddenly I'm running a Functionalist bar and I'm ruined."

Electraceae took another sip, "You gotta nip that in the bud."

The bartender nodded, "Can I give you some wisdom?"

She nodded. She wasn't sure if she had a choice but curiosity would always overrun caution.

"Nice isn't the same as good." He put down another glass, "Blurr had a 'nice' friend called herself StarDance. Said she was from Vos but when the smoke cleared it turned out she was Camian. Back on Caminus she supported some wolfbot's illicit affair with a foundling. She was nice to Blurr, but when it came down to it, it was all there was. She'd put a little thing like you in the servos of a bigger bot just for the heat of it. She's one of those that ain't allowed around here."

Electraceae took a longer draught from her drink in response to that little tidbit. 

"If you let just one of them in, if you give just one of them a platform, if you let their 'niceness' fool you, soon you wont be able to tell the difference between good, right and wrong."

It didn't take a lot of processor function to know this 'bot was speaking truth he took eaons to learn. Now, in an empty bar he spoke to furtively that she not make his same mistakes.

"They'll tell you that you're mean, that you're the one who is wrong for keeping pedophiles and Functionalists out of your space and those without a bit of wiring in their processor think they aren't what they truly are. They'll say you're censoring them, that you're keeping them from their purpose or function."

He leaned in and Electraceae had to stop herself from planting a drunken kiss on his faceplate. 

"No matter how much they beg, show them no mercy. They'll still have power, sure you'll see them around but eventually everyone will see what they truly are. They're not good they're just nice. And nice is nice to have around but it doesn't make anything better. It only makes things worse."

He chuckled after he spoke and gave her chin a gentle touch as if pinching the cheek of a child and they both leaned away.

"Another round?"

She picked up her glass, looking at the Energon still clinging to the glass, "Of wisdom or drink?"

"I serve both," said Maccadam before placing another sparkling glass of highgrade in front of his guest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading requests and chapters in a certain order hoping that everyone will get what they want accordingly. Thank you for offering OC names once again! Stardance is an Autobot that turns into a bronze Toyota Corolla.


End file.
